Partials/Updates/2018 August 15th/Content
}|[[Partials/Updates/2018_August_ /Content|Content]]|[[Thread:670693| August]]}} }||''For a full debriefing on the game update (including developer tweets), you may wish to refer to 15}}|this link.}} Summer Seasonal CG * has received a new Swimsuit CG. New Equipment: *A New Main Gun Equipment has been implemented. **They are available to obtain from Type 1 Special-Type Destroyers (Ex. Fubuki-class Destroyers) **The Equipment isn't particularly special. Several Equipment Renames *Type 14 Air Radar → Type 42 Air Radar *Kouhyouteki → Type A Kouhyouteki *12.7cm Single High-angle Gun Mount → 12cm Single High-angle Gun Mount *Bomb-carrying Type 1 Fighter Hayabusa Model III Kai (55th Squadron) → Bomb-carrying Type 1 Fighter Hayabusa Model III Kai (65th Squadron) Stock Equipment Renewal *Certain Ships' Stock Equipment upon Remodel have been readjusted to have different Equipment instead of their previous Stock Equipment. Phase 2 based New Game Opening Voicelines *New/Renewed Voicelines have been included to be heard during the Opening of the Game. **The Voiceline Play Timing has been adjusted to play at a bit more later moment. HQ EXP Cap Raise *The total HQ EXP cap has been increased. **The HQ Level cap still remains at 120. Ship Girls Maximum Level Cap Raise *Ship Girls are now available to be raised to the new Level Cap of 175. New World: Southwestern Seas *New World 7 of Southwestern Seas (南西海域) has been implemented. **So far only the World 7-1 is available to play. ***This Map requires use of a Small Number of Ships consisting of Small Ships such as Destroyers and Coastal Defense Ships for an Anti-Submarine Operation. **World 7 is located '''In-between World 3 and 4 Icons'. World Maps Renewal *Majority of Pre-existing World Maps have been all renewed to a completely new Maps. **World 1-6, 3-5, and the entire World 6 remains the same as in Phase 1. **Ship EXP obtainable from nodes in all maps have been adjusted per Node similar to World 6 and in Events, and therefore the EXP obtainable in a certain Node and in certain Maps will all vary depending on location and Enemy Patterns. **All Renewed Maps includes certain Branching Rules to let the Player reach the Boss Node easier. Changes Applied from Phase 1 #The Game Platform has changed from the previous Flash platform into the New HTML5 Platform. #All ship girls in your Fleet has been carried over. #All Equipment in your Fleet has been carried over. #*Certain pieces of equipment have received new Graphics and a Rename. #*All Improvements and Aircraft Proficiency already applied has been carried over. #*All Players have received 20+ Additional Equipment Storage Capacity Slots. #**This will apply to Newly joining Players as well. #All your ship slots and dock expansions have been carried over. #All items in the player's Inventory have been carried over. #The Game Screen Size has been increased by 50% both Vertically and Horizontally, into 1200 x 720 pixels resolution, more than twice previous Game Screen Size. New Homeport UI and Interface *There are now 5 Home Port Interfaces available to choose from to the Player' liking. **They are available on the Options Section on Bottom Right of the Game Screen, where the Volume Control is also located. **There are more expansions and improvements of this option planned for release in the future. *'NOTE': Please be advised this function is not available on KanColle Android at this time. New Ship Sort/Organization UI Japanese Tabs (Red).jpg|Japanese Tabs (Red) English Tabs (Blue).jpg|English Tabs (Blue) *A New Tab-based Ship Sort/Organization UI has been implemented. **You may now exempt certain Ship Types from appearing on your Ship List by enabling/disabling the Tab of the Ship Type. **The Button to take out a Ship from your Current Fleet has been moved to Bottom Right of the Ship Lists. **Pressing the Red Button on the Left Top Part of the Ship List will enable the Tabs to be shown in English Specifications. ***The Red Button will turn into Blue in this case, and pressing it again while it is Blue will turn it back to Red and have the Tabs be shown in Japanese Specifications. New Minimum System Requirement Recommendation for Windows and Mac OS *Starting from Phase 2, the minimum is recommended to run KanColle in each respective Computer OS environment: **Windows Users ***8 or Higher Google Chrome / Mozilla Firefox / Microsoft Edge **Mac OS Users ***OSX 10.11 or Higher Google Chrome / Mozilla Firefox / Safari 11 or Higher *You will still be able to play in other environments, but following the minimum recommended System Requirement is recommended to play the game smoothly in the HTML5-running Browsers. Regarding KanColle Android in Phase 2 *KanColle Android will still be in sync with the Game in Phase 2. *You will still be able to Setup Fleets and send them to Sorties and Expeditions like normal. *However the New UI/Interfaces available as part of the Phase 2 Update on Browser Version will not be available to use on Android at this time. Server Transfer *A 2nd Round of Server Transfer has been applied for the remaining 12 Servers via Lottery. See Also *How HTML5 Transition affects International Players